Technological advances in computer hardware, software and networking have lead to efficient, cost effective computing systems (e.g., desktop computers, laptops, handhelds, cell phones, servers, . . . ) that can communicate with each other from essentially anywhere in the world in order to exchange information. These systems continue to evolve into more reliable, robust and user-friendly systems. As a consequence, more and more industries and users are purchasing computers and utilizing them as viable electronic alternatives for communicating with disparate users at remote locations, gathering information (e.g. from disparate users), retaining information, etc.
Computers conventionally utilize an operating system, which can be system software responsible for direct control and/or management of hardware and basic system operations. Further, the operating system can provide a foundation upon which application software can be executed. Thus, an operating system can be a platform that allows a computer to be used in a multitude of different ways. For example, a calculator program can be developed and installed upon the computer and thereafter the computer can be utilized as a calculator. According to a further example, a video player program and/or a game player program can be developed and installed; thus, the computer can be employed as a DVD player and/or a video game console, respectively.
Typical operating systems can be developed in a manner that enables already conceived applications to be programmed. Further, common operating systems can be developed with such generality so that applications conceived in the future can be programmed and/or supported. Conventional operating systems can provide for low level interaction with hardware, libraries that can be employed by applications, and/or basic programs that can manipulate files and/or configure the system.
There has been a growing trend for utilizing computers on the Internet. Basic uses of a computer on the Internet can be in connection with web services such as, for instance, web-browsing, online email, online search, online news, online trading, online classifieds, online auctions, and the like. Further, it is to be appreciated that any number of web services can be developed in the future. However, currently there is no analog of an operating system for a computer for the Internet.